clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Isle of Penguifornia
History The islands were first discovered by Tharntus Farley,a renowned explorer from Club Penguin, who eventually discovered the island of Farleya. The journal of the explorer states "We came upon these islands, islands of trees that bear leafs of green, and in different shapes too". Which was a possible reference to the islands, because there are oak trees on the island as well. In 1987, a team of explorers wanted to colonize the area, to escape from the old world and into the new. Which they did the next month. The islands were a new, independent republic, with many immigrants coming in as, well as tourists too. Many beaches were turned from a plain cove to a boardwalk in less that one year. The country then had it's constitution on August of 1987 as well. But, in 2001, the country became a free republic of the United States of Antarctica, after political troubles and corruption sight in the past two years. Currency The country uses the Pengu coin, made usually from a mix of nickel, and silver as well as a bit of gold. Pengu coins are available in 20, 10, 5, 2, and 1 dollar coins and 50,25,10, and 5 cent coins as well. One Pengu coin is equal to about 2.50 USA pebbles. The country used to utilized dollar bills, but was changed, since many fake money schemes were during the dollar bill era. The coins also have a picture of a president at the back and an images on the reverse as well. The coins are one of the most sought after in the world, due to the fact that they are made from 75% precious metals. Language The primary languages are Spanish, Pengu French, Penglish and English, due to many French, Penglish and English explorers inhabiting the island. Many other languages, such as Pengalan, a language originating from the island's native peoples, as well as Pengunian and Pengydeen. About 57% of the population speaks English, 20% speak Pengu French and 19% Penglish and 11% other languages.97% of the population are literate, which is one of the highest literacy rates in the continent. Places *Los Penguines is the capital city of the island, has many skyscrapers, theatres and malls. The city has a population on 779,902 * San Freezeisco is the second largest city on the island, has many rolling hills, and the famous Silver Road Bridge. The city has a population of 289,771 * Baie-de-Solieil is the third most poluated city on the island, with many beaches, skyscrapers and hills. The city has a population of 113,783. *Mont-de-la-Possions is the highest point on the island (1,899 m) and is home to many ski resorts and towns as well. *San Cristal Valley is a fjord, near Baie-de-Solieil, very senic, filled with many forests and rivers. Map Geography The islands have a polar climate with temperatures from -32°c to 10°c in the summer and -55°c to about -5°c in the winter. The islands have about 112 inches of precipitation annually and also experience light winds as well. The islands were made, possibly 5.3 million years ago, by an undersea volcano which created the islands. The islands are full of sedimentary and igneous rocks as well. There are many rolling hills and some mountains on the island. The island has it's lowest elevation at -2 ft., in an unmarked Location in Baie-de-Soleil, and it's highest at 1,892 ft. on Mont-de-la-Possions.The islands also boast many fish and other plant life, such as Dorkugese Mathetrees, Jacklon Trees and Pine Trees as well. Flag,Motto,Anthem The flag was adopted in 2006, chosen out of many by Vice President Alex Peters, as it reflects many of the island's history. They chose red, for the power and courage of the country and blue to the people and the ocean. The Pledge to the Flag, was created by the Speaker of the House, under the National Symbols Bill in April 2006. The pledge states: "I pledge allegiance to the flag, the red and blue, the red for courage, and blue for the people." The pledge is mostly stated during government meetings, schools and other public places. The national motto, "Here comes the Sun" is about how Penguifornians love the sun, it has been a symbol of the state of many years, because of the beautiful sunrises and sunsets on the island, The motto was chosen on June 1, 2007, in the Second National Symbols Bill. The motto is not usually said, but is featured on shields and coats of arms. The country also has an unofficial motto which is "The Sun is here", by some citizens The anthem, Walking on Sunshine, was chosen, because penguins living in the country loved the sun. They also picked the song because of the it's upbeat tune and nice rhythm . The official anthem, was first premiered in 2006, at the Sun Bay Concert Hall, and was first sung by Hally Matson, a popular singer from the country. The anthem is usually sung during gov't meetings, public places, schools and sometimes parties. Government Penguifornia has a constitutional republic government system. The country is led by a President and co-led by a Vice President. The current President is Andrew Wells and the current Vice President is Alex Peters. The government has a Supreme Court, headed by the Chief Justice, Marian Farlton which decides laws, and also proposes laws and cases. The government's executive branch is consisted of of the President, Vice President, the Ministers of Justice,Agriculture, Health, Industry, Commerce, Finance, Transportation, Revenue, International Cooperation, Foreign Affairs, Public Affairs, Creature Resources and Development, Citizenship and Immigration, Environment, Fisheries and Oceans and the Attorney General. The Legislature of the country is the Congress, with 80 members and led by the Speaker of the House. The upper house, is the senate, with 12 members, from each electoral district in the country. The Lower House, or the House of Assembly has 100 members, elected by the people. An election in the country is held every four years. A president can hold up to three terms in office consecutively. There are 12 electoral districts, Baie-De-Soleil, Green Hills, Los Penguines, San Cristal Valley, Monts-de-la-Lune, The Islands, South Point, Port Union, San Freezisco, Nells River, Santa Catalina, and Martinsville. Education The education system here is mediocre, according to the University of South Pole City. Most penguins attend school from Grades K-12 and get a high school diploma, if they pass high school. The education system here is not well structured, but the teaching methods are very efficient. The country has two universities, Freezeton University and the University of Los Penguines. After this, most penguins get jobs and start families. Inhabitants *'Penguins' (77% of the population) *'Puffles' (20% of the population) *'Other creatures' (3% of the population) Villains *'Mwa Mwa Penguins' (200 in the country) *'Walruses' (32 in the country) *'Robbers, Muggers' Culture Life Penguifornias usually live in families with 3-6 members, each person valueing each other. Every citizen has much respect for themselves and other penguins as well. Mainly, penguins here love to hang out, have parties, and have fun. All penguins love to sing and dance, they love being with family and friends and being kind to each other too. Penguins who live here are friendly and hospitable, the island, is one of the friendliest nations in the world according to the Happy Planet Index. The islanders are very pleased with life, and always look on the bright side of things. Sports Here, penguins love playing hockey, since it it one of the national sports. 1 in every 4 of the islanders plays the sport, making it very common. The country has won five ContinentalCups and four JuniorCups from 1988-2008.The country also has a liking for sports such as soccer, and is one of the top teams on the continent. The country is also popular in the Olympic Games and their annual Penguifronia Games, which attracts more than 21, 000 penguins to the city of San Freezisco every year. Cuisine Penguifornians are popular with thier Fecidales, a dish, made from broth, potatos, fish and cut green vegatables, as well as Bonne, a dish made with cut potatos, gravy, cheese and corn as well. The Penguifornian natives still cook recipes that are more than 2,000 years old, such as Garlimals, Gunis-Tebe and Harjumsunt, all made with some fish or broth. Staple foods in the island is rice, fish and bread too. Most Penguifornians eat three times a day and mostly eat with families. See Also External Links Category:Rooms